Defiance
by dirtychaii
Summary: The House of Vargas is a powerful Mafia with their hands in everyone's pockets. When a new player arrives in town, it puts everyone at risk. Especially Matthew Williams, a student, dancer, and son of mafia royalty. Romance tends to begin in the worst of times. It's just...sleeping with the enemy never felt so good.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note*

Hey Guys,

This fic took me YEARS to write. I recently found my old notebooks from high school filled with all of my stories. I will be editing current chapters every now and then as I rewrite it since it has been 2 years. The characters are almost everyone in Hetalia thus far in the actual manga/anime. It is AU, and some characters are OOC but I got so many things planned for this project, it will get crazy. Also...it is 95% yaoi. I'm not sorry. I will be updating weekly and really hope you guys enjoy. Please RR!

 _Prologue_

Foggy mist on early summer mornings make Matthew feel nostalgic. When he was younger, he and Alfred would wake up before their fathers. The boys always sneeked out into the woods by their summer home up in the East Hamptons. The forest would be dark green mixed with a low grey fog. The air filled with moss and trees would slowly grow into a salty oceanic scent as they would get closer and closer to the beach. They watched as the mist cleared, to reveal the waves as they calmly made their way to shore. Matthew would listen to Alfred's ramblings of his comics or new ideas he had for inventions. Whatever that was on his mind, Matthew would sit contently listening to his brother. That was the simpler times. When they were kids, and their fathers seemed to love each other so dearly. Everything changed when the divorce was finalized. That was when the twins were 12. Alfred went with their British father, Arthur. Matthew got their French father Francis. Arrangements were made that the fathers and sons would spend holidays together and never really lived that far from the other, but still. It broke them as a family. As the years went by, they all grew more apart.

Francis took Matthew to live in the Vargas Estate. The well known Romulus Vargas, mafia godfather reigned along with his family. Francis, once in that family had come back with his favorite kin. And that was that. Matthew was raised with Feliciano and Lovino Vargas, the grandchildren of the Don. Feliciano and Matthew had so much in common despite their outward personas. Matthew had always been soft spoken, shy while Feliciano was always friendly and curious. Together they shared their love for the arts, sweets, boys and anything they found amusing. Lovino wasn't so nice but always sticked with the boys, tagging along to make sure they were out of trouble.

The house of Vargas was not only Italian. Romulus had ties to everyone, Dutch, Spaniard, French. His house consisted of everyone from everywhere. Loyalists to the man that had more then 20 fronted businesses to cover his oil ties in the middle east, drug and human trade in the Americas, and political interference in Rome. Feared and known to be ruthless to outsiders, Romulus is a family man. Adoring his grandchildren, and loving to his members and to the people he maintained business relationships with.

 _Present_

It was 8:45 in the morning on a Sunday. Matthew had woken up first. The mansion was quiet, except the dining hall were the maids and butlers worked to set up for breakfast. He laid in bed for a while before tumbling off on to the hard cold marble floor. Last night consisted of a lot of drinking and dancing with Feliciano and their friend Tino. His head pounded and his stomach quivered with unpleasant bile rising to his throat.

 _'Oh, god no.'_ Running to his shared bathroom that connects his bestfriends room to his; barely making it, he fell on his knees before the toilet. The door from across, revealing a exhausted hungover Feliciano. His red auburn hair a mess and his baroque robe sliding off his shoulders.

Rubbing his amber eyes he yawned,"You too?"

Matthew flushed but still knelt holding his stomach. Slowly getting up to wash his face he whispered, "I think I'm dying."

Feliciano smiled, "They say the best cure is the cause. Come on Mattie, its summer break! Momosas for breakfast."

The thought of orange juice spiked with champagne almost made him ill, but Feliciano was right. Matthew had waited patiently for summer to arrive. After dancing his feet away in Mr. Braginsky's studio for Ballet and being a full time student in college, he needed a break. Feliciano as well, being an Art Major and working in the flower shop, one of his grandfathers fronts, it was a much needed vacation for him too.

Matthew threw himself in their shower as Feliciano did his morning business.

"So whats the plan for today? Grandfather will be in Mass until late afternoon. I was thinking maybe we can go check out that new chocolate shop not too far from the plaza."

"I was thinking more of the beach? I'm not even thinking about food right now."

The Italian sucked his teeth."Mattie it's for your birthday! It's coming up in a couple of weeks, we are so behind in the things we need to do!" He was right. Matthew had been putting it off since it would be the first birthday without Alfred. Alfred moved to Cali for school and would stay there this summer. Arthur went too and sent Matthew a birthday card with a picture of him and his brother. How considerate. Arthur never really paid attention to him. Alfred was always deemed favorite.

"I just have no idea what to do without him."Matthew sighed, shutting off the water. Feliciano handed him a warm towel.

"Well, how about we have the party here at home! It's practically a venue anyway. Maybe something themed? Elegant but simple, like you."

Matthew thought about it while walking into his room with Feliciano behind him.. "Maybe."

A loud knock interrupting his train of thought, Lovino opened the door wide, his deep brown eyes glaring down the two. Lovino was never in the mood for anything. Ever.

"Which one of you idiots threw up in grandfathers Venetian vase in the lobby?

The younger Italian panicked, "Please Lovi! It was an accident! I swear it!" Retreating to his room through the bathroom he shared with Matthew.

"Get back here idiota! Don't you have any sense of decency?" The older one yelled running right after him.

Matthew stood there, in the middle of his room his long golden hair dripping all over his slender torso and onto the floor. He dragged his feet in his red velvet slippers to his window. He loved the view, over looking the back of the estate. The massive garden where his favorite flowers grew wildly. The pool in it's aqua blue glory. And the sun over looking all of it. Feeling the warmth on his skin he couldn't help but to smile.

This. This was home. And it was finally summer.


	2. Chapter 2

St. Valentine's Cathedral is magnificent and full of splendor. It's Gothic architecture has been recently renovated. Both the interior and exterior. It resides in acres of a rural kingdom. Sistering the orphanage for catholic families a little farther into the land yet separated. The pristine white bricks refined, gleamed in the sunlight. It's east and west towers gave it a feel of a castle, not a church. The only give away is the glass stained windows, the large circular one representing heaven and in the middle of it was Jesus Christ as an angel. It's blues and reds mixing with greens and yellows in kaleidoscope patterns surrounding him, intertwining with each other. Hypnotizing. Below are four windows with an apostle in each one. There was Peter, Phillip, John and his mother the Virgin Mary. Each window presenting the hardships each went apostle went through to prove their struggles. Gargoyles looked below from the rooftops.

Romulus came to this cathedral when he was 17. He had just come to the United States, with worn out shoes and 13 dollars in his pocket. The Italian was no one until Father Stefano found him. Stefano was just a mere priest at the time but he had strong ties to Rome. The Vatican endorsed the infamous Sicilian mafia and would endorse a new one to claim more territory in the states. Not that they didn't already, but it has been known since the beginning that greed ruled along with them. Stefano was the one who introduced the mafia life to Romulus has a teenager. He saw the young boy as his disciple, and he a great teacher. After Romulus built his empire, all of his members have to be baptized in or else they would be deemed unworthy.

The Don came every Sunday for 50 years. He confessed his sins like everyone else, he hailed his Marys and hallelujahs. Stefano now the bishop and Romulus' adviser, also gets great 'headaches' and it's the Vargas that have the cure. This Sunday happened to be Stefano's greatest headache of the week.

In the back alley of St. Valentine's at the back entrance, you would find three black SUVs. Two men, including the Don himself surrounded a rat. This rat was onced named Nero Mooney. The short middle aged man was on his knees before them. His pale bruised and bloody face in agony. Only one eye was was visible since the other was too swelled to open.

"Please, Don Romulus! I swear it was for the sake of the family! I didn't tell them anything they would get us for I swear PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" the rat cried out, his folding his hands begging.

Romulus stepped out in front of him. His eyes held a cold stare, almost lifeless. There was no emotion. There was nothing in it's nothingness.

"You went to the Feds willingly. You were there to save yourself from the RICO case against us. Your snitching had nothing to do with the family. It was about you, coward."The Don spat on him.

"No, no, no, please! I didn't give up Le Passion! I only gave the name of one of the dancers, Tino Vainamoinen. Please, they told me if I didn't give them something, they would take my daughters away from me !"

Romulus chuckled."That, my friend, is exactly what a snitch is. Whether it be a name, a whisper, you traded us in for an empty were your family. We would've not let them take your children. But now you have sealed your fate. And your daughters. Antonio?"

A tall dark haired man on the Don's right, stepped forward. He smirked as he took out a 40mm. Before Nero could even cry out, Antonio shot him in the face…three times. Just to be sure. The rats blood pooled quickly at the mens feet.

"What a waste of a man." Romulus breathed out. He wore his red Versace loafers for this occasion. It was his church shoes and a sign that someone would be taking his last breath today.

Antonio took out a handkerchief out of his breast pocket of the black Armani suit that hugged his muscular the blood of his hands and face, he tucked his gun away in his chest holster.

"Get the boys to clean up this mess. Have them take the body to the cremation room. I'll meet you boys there with Stefano. Fill in Francis, Sadik and Heracles what's next."Romulus said to Antonio as they walked inside the cathedral through the back.

"Yes boss."

Antonio made his way into the nave where Francis, Sadik and other members were sitting in the aisles.

"Hey, the Don wants you guys to take the body to the crematorium and clean up outside." He pointed to the back, "Francis and Sadik you stay here."

The other members got up quick and left the three men alone in the navel.

"Oye, where is Heracles?"

Sadik snickered, "Probably sleeping in the confessional, the lazy fuck."

"Mon ami, you'd better watch your mouth in the House of God. Show some respect."

Francis sadistically commented as he and Sadik snickered.

Antonio sighed, "Look we don't have time for jokes, mass starts in less then an hour"

"No you're right. Seriously though, let's check the confessionals." Sadik and Francis got up. The three made their way to the left side of the navel to the confessional booths. Opening the first one, Antonio got lucky.

Slumped in an awkward position, was a giant pale man with long brown hair knocked out. Heracles is anemic. He couldn't help himself and is very useful when kept awake.

"Oye, pendejo! Wake up!" Antonio whispered smacking Heracles repeatedly in the cheek, not hard but enough to annoy.

"Hey, hey, I'm up Toni.", the Greek woke abruptly, pushing the hands away from his face.

Sadik smirked, "You see? What'd I tell ya guys? Lazy."

Heracles grunted as he stood to fix his suit.

"Okay guys, Boss needs me to fill you three in. Ven aca." He lead them to the back entrance where three guys carried the body of Nero into the east wing of the cathedral to the crematorium. The rats blood on the cobble stone street would be rather easy to clean but it was a lot regardless. It reminded Antonio of those Medieval movies. It always did.

"Damn man. I thought Nero was solid." Hercules said with disappointment heavy in his voice.

"What did he give up?" Francis asked as he lit his cigarette.

"Tino. That Finnish dancer in Passion. Vladimir Popescu gave us the heads up. The feds pressed Nero to give them something for the RICO or else they'd take his girls and put em in the system."

"Jesus Christ." Francis puffed out. Vladimir was their guy. The district attorney himself. The feds had been building a case against the Vargas' but because of their lucky 8 ball Vlad, they never made the list. Just bobbing their heads above the water.

Sadik shook his head, "The next hit will be the babies won't it ,Toni?"

Antonio stared at the field before them. The calmness of the country was a false illusion. It used to be the only place where he never thought murder and violence would ever reach him. But yet here is where it's done. When Antonio was a child he too lived in an area such as this in Spain. He was nine, innocently picking tomatoes in their gardens when he heard his mother scream. Dropping his basket full of the ripe fruit, he ran where her voice carried him to. Their barn. His parents were tied up in chairs by two men who hid their faces with black mesh. The young boy tried to fight them only to be beaten and tied up. The thieves made him watch and they silt his parents throats. Over money, that they didn't even have. Near by villagers heard Maria and came to the farm, scaring the thieves. The men took the family horses and managed to escape as his fellow neighbors tried to catch was never the same since the locals took him to the monastery, he glanced at the fields back home in Spain. His paradise lost. After coming to St. Valentine's Orphanage, Romulus found him. He became his father and Antonio his son. Then becoming his trigger the years, the hits graduated. From evil men, to their wives. And their children, no matter what age. It was what had to be done, to send a message to anyone who dared to double cross the Vargas House. No one spared. It was something he wished the thieves would have done to him to save him from the sleepless nights, the anger, the hatred that tore him up inside.

Revenge? Justice? The line between the two vanished.

"We've no choice mano."

Francis finished his cigarette, staring at the fields too. Sadik lowered his head, shame filled his head. Hercules sighed out

"We never do."


	3. Chapter 3

The crematorium was in the east wing of the cathedral. The East tower was a chimney. Romulus had his men build it 20 years ago when they ran out of places to properly dispose bodies. That was during the war with the Chinese Mafia. It was a simple room. Statues of angels on one side and statues of their counter parts in the other. A symbolic presentation of who will get the soul of the body that burns.

Romulus reached the crematorium to find Stefano already there, praying quietly in latin. His white robe reflecting the fire in the pit. The gold and ruby cross lay on his chest, matching the red piping and zucchetto. He held a tattered bible in his hands…his own copy. Stefano aged like wine. He was nearly 80, the only way you knew he was worn out is the bags under his eyes.

Romulus broke the slience between them."It's done."

Stefano turned, facing Romulus."Good. Does anyone else know the truth?"

He shook his head."Just us."

Stefano smiled warmly, patting his back."Good. You never fail me. Romulus."

Matthew made his way to the courtyard where Feliciano wanted breakfast to be served. He wore his baby blue jean short shorts and with a pink halter, accompanied by his white silk robe with small canaries on it. His blonde hair still wet, he planned to dry it off in the sun.

Feliciano and Lovino were already sitting, Lovino reading the morning paper and Feliciano pouring coffee into three mugs.

"Come Mattie sit, sit." Feliciano cooed.

"Did you guys sort out the vomit in the vase?" Matthew asked as he took his seat.

"Do you hear me yelling? Besides, I made the maids clean it immediately. I just hope it doesn't happen again." Lovino glared.

Feliciano mimicked his brothers voice,"Okay mom."

"Don't start with me."

"How about we just have a peaceful breakfast?" Matthew suggested.

Feliciano set aside his coffee."Matthew is right. We have so much planning to do anyway for his birthday party, so we don't have time for chit chat or repremands Lovi."

Without looking up from the news paper, Lovino asked,"Alfred isn't having the party?"

Matthew shook his head."No. He's in school, remember? He's staying over there with my dad. My dad sends his love."

"Yeah, like politicians send their thoughts and prayers right?"

"Lovi that's not nice to say."

Matthew leaned back in his chair, looking down at his lap. He felt a pang in Lovino's words.

"No, he is right. And thats what has me fucked up but it's always been this way. The birthday parties in the past weren't really mine. It was Alfreds. I was the plus one."

Feliciano frowned. "Matthew I will not listen to you speaking this way. You are so much more then a plus one and you know it." He stood up abruptly, his own baroque robe falling off one shoulder.

"Let's go. We are going out and going shopping!"

"Shopping? Now? Finish your breakfast Feli." Lovino said sternly.

"Yeah, I'd like to finish my breakfast too please." Matthew took a bite of his spinach and ricotta omelet.

Rolling his eyes, Feliciano grabbed his croissant and coffee. Getting up, he turned to Matthew, "Okay fine, but after you finish, get dressed _properly_. I'm taking the Maserati."

"No. No. Take the Ferrari. I need the Maserati for later." Lovino looked up at the red head,"Bring it back in one piece."

"Okay sweet brother! Ciao!"The younger Italian raised his coffee has a cheers and disappeared inside the mansion.

"If anything happens to my car I'll kill you both…That's my baby."Lovino confessed to Matthew.

He smiled at his grumpy friend."Of course, Lovi!"

They sat in comfortable silence, Matthew finishing his breakfast quietly and Lovino sipping on his coffee, enjoying the gossip column-his guilty pleasure. They both let out a shared sigh of content.

This is the life.


	4. Chapter 4

Feliciano likes to dress in the seasonal colors. When it is autumn and winter, he dresses in browns, dark greens, navy blue, sometimes the classic v- neck black and summer he breaks out in his whites, pastel colors. His happiest times. Always accessorizes Italian takes great pride in fashion, especially brands from his country. Versace, Gucci, Armani, Prada, Dolce & Gabana just to name a few of his families favorites. Grandfather is a friend of Donatella.

While he has expensive tastes, he likes to keep it simple when it's just a regular day.

Slipping on a pair of his olive green cotton cargo capris and matching it with a cream white shirt from Lacoste, he accessorized with some bracelets, some beaded from Milan and some gold bangles. Feliciano liked anklets- gold of course and his grandfathers cross. He never went anywhere without it.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he deemed himself ready. The hangover would fade away later on…he hoped. While Felianco was a little feminine, he still considered himself a male. His face may have soft features, he maybe tall and slender but he made sure he wouldn't be mistaken for a girl… unless you put him in dress.

Matthew on the other hand is a trap.

Matthews body is that of a 13 year old boy. While he has muscles due to his dancing, he is not muscular in the slightest. His face is baby like, round with soft features. E yes violet and gentle. He never had short hair, his golden curls would cascade down to his shoulders. Francis used to dress him up as a girl when he was young that he adapted it. On some days Matthew would look like a girly boy. On other days he would look completely like a girl and wouldn't bother to correct any strangers. He felt comfortable with himself as either. Today he felt lazy like Feliciano, so a blue romper would do.

They got themselves in the convertible yellow Ferrari. It was Lovino's birthday gift from Antonio. Lovino always denied anything was going on between him and Antonio but the boys knew better. The Spaniard is 4 years their senior, when Don Romulus took him in, he had an obsession with the twins. Mostly Lovino. He gave him attention, something Lovino always felt he didn't have enough of from his it was mostly teasing and playing around, sometimes the Spaniard would find the small Italian boy alone in the gardens at night, sobbing to himself. He would sit quietly and listen to the insults from Lovino but understood it was from loneliness. Everyday when they were younger, Lovino would find tomatoes in his room or in his secret hideouts through out the Antonio would break out his guitar and sing songs in Spanish from his home. That's when Lovino fell in love with him…but would never ever admit it to anyone.

The sun was already high in the sky, beaming down on the Feliciano and Matthew as the wind was in their hair, and the greenery blended with the sky. Feliciano loved driving fast. The thrill of it made him always feel so free. Matthew never minded. He too was lost in it. They drove north, to a neighboring town that the Vargas' did not own…yet. They lived in Messini upstate New York, the Vargas hand stretched down south into New York City. Up north was Lindeburg, a smaller county. They just reopened a strip mall, it used to be a place where the boys would skip school to and avoid anyone snitching on them to grandfather who was very strict in education.

"They opened new stores I wanna check out. The Chocolatier is a must!" Feliciano said excitedly."I think it's Swiss or German? I read about it online, great reviews. Maybe they do catering! We can get a chocolate fountain for your birthday party."

Matthew raised his eyebrows in surprise,"Maybe that's a good idea. I never even seen a chocolate fountain before, besides the movies now that you have mentioned it."

The boys pulled up to a parking spot in the strip mall."You would think with the money Grandfather has, we could swim in chocolate and yet we never saw a chocolate fountain in the flesh."

The strip mall carried designer clothes and a couple of restaurants. Feliciano liked to drink martinis after shopping for some reason. Matthew preferred a bloody mary in the afternoons. But it was too early for booze and the hang over was just wearing off.

"We need to think of a theme." Feliciano suggested while locking the doors of the Ferrari.

Matthew thought about it as they entered Bloomingdale's."No theme. A dinner party for sure, and since my birthday is three days away from the 4th, some fireworks in the gardens? And a game for everyone to participate in."

"That sounds like a great idea! This is going to be the best ever. What kind of game? Scavenger hunt?"Feliciano picked up a $865.00 red button down and walked to the mirror to see how'd he like it on himself. His skin was still too pale for fire truck more sun for sure.

"Yeah, something like that with a twist. We have two weeks to make sure everything is set. I want to get my fathers advice on it too." Matthew picked out a pink scarf and wrapped it around his head, "I definitely want French food, since I am part French after all. With an Italian twist."

"That's more I like it."

After looking around and stopping at a few stores, Matthew picked out a white dress that reminded him of Marilyn Monroe, and a few other dresses especially a open back black cocktail dress. He would match it with gold open toed high heels and red lipstick. Feliciano picked out a couple of outfits, he would have to flip a coin or get his brothers approval.

"I'm getting a sweet tooth." The Italian wined. They were a Zara away from the new Chocolatier. The air was rich and sweet with the scent of chocolate. "Let's go Feli."

Opening the glass door, the sight of the place was maginicent. The floor was covered in dark wood and the white walls had shelves of different types of chocolate products. There was tables and chairs European style, a couple of people sitting and having desserts and coffee. In the middle of it all was a chocolate art piece of the eiffel tower.

The counter tops in white quarts were covered in trays of truffles, drops and other chocolate based boys set their bags down at a table by the window.

"You go Feli. I will have whatever you are having. I'll call Tino and see if he wants to meet up after, maybe take a dip in the pool or something."

Walking up to the counter, there was a big blond muscular man with his back turned, putting newly washed sets of mugs and plates on top of the espresso machine. His white shirt seemed way too tight, showing off the defined muscles in his back and arms. Feliciano couldn't stop staring at the figure.

"E-excuse me sir?"

The man turned quick startled and embarrassed. His face chiseled by Greek gods for sure Feliciano thought. His features where sharp and handsome. The man's icy blue eyes clashed with Felicianos amber. He instantly straightened up his posture, standing tal, towering over the Italian.

"My apologies. How can I help you?" The man had a thick accent. Definitely German, the Feliciano had no doubt about it.

"Can I get two double espresso to stay." Feliciano looked at the counter top at all the goods, and to avoid eye contact with the most handsomest man he'd ever seen in his life.

"I want to get something sweet but with all these choices I have no idea what to get!"

The German started the espresso machine, then turned to the counter top.

"If this is your first time here, I'd recommend our Adrienne cake." He pointed to small personalized dark chocolate cakes with layers of pistachio mousse.

"It's very good. Light, rich in flavor and not too sweet." He said, pouring the espressos into small mugs with a teaspoon that was dipped in chocolate.

"I will take two of those then!"

The German nodded and set up a tray for the pastries. As he was, Feliciano couldn't help but watch him. He has big large hands and yet he delicately handled everything without looking like a Italians eyes watched those hands as they gently placed the cakes in small little plates and neatly set up their tray. He was extremely handsome…nothing like Feliciano has ever seen. No one has ever caught his eye like this, in fact the Italian always thought he would be more into darker men from the Mediterranean. It was what he was surrounded in. But this man is exotic to him. Completely foreign.

"I live in Messini, I used to come here a lot in high school with my best friend Matthew. The cute blond by the window." Feliciano swallowed hard with an unpleasant feeling in his chest. He wondered if this man would look at Matthew in interest. In fact the man didn't even glance at Matthew at all. Maybe he wasn't even gay? That would be more heart breaking then if the man had interest in Matthew.

"Oh, I see." The man said disinterested.

Taking a risk"My name is Feliciano. Feliciano Vargas. I am currently in the university close by, for art. It's summer break now so I plan to enjoy it and not think about going back in the fall."

The blond looked at Feliciano, "I am Ludwig."

Ludwig…so that's his name. It fit perfectly, serious and almost military like.

"What a nice name and such a thick accent you are you from?"

"I am from Germany. This is my grandfathers shop. It just opened two days ago. I am simply helping out, until we can find anyone to cover the shifts here."

Feliciano brightened up with an impulsive idea. Almost like he couldn't stop the words out of his mouth."I am actually looking for a job. I have open availability sir!" He saluted.

Ludwig raised his brow, looking perplexed."Oh? Do you have any experience in this kind of work?"

"Well I used to work in a flower shop. I was a cashier and I would make bouquets. I am willing to learn anything!"Lies. He still worked there and wondered if his grandfather would kill him if he bailed on it. Or maybe he could do both? Anything to see Ludwig again. But he couldn't just come back like a normal person. He saw a better opportunity with potential.

The espresso machine stopped dripping, signaling they were ready. Ludwig quickly turned and took two espresso mugs and served them on a silver tray swiftly. Taking two small plates, he served the Adrianne cakes neatly and delicately. That's when Feliciano wondered how a man of Ludwig's size can possibly be so gentle and artistic.

"If you are really serious about the job I would have to train you first to see if you qualify." He finally said as he charged the Italian.

Feliciano nodded excitedly a wave of relief rippling off him,"Yes of course! When should I come in?"

"Tomorrow. At 7 am sharp." Ludwig narrowed his eyes. "Not 7:01. I am very punctual."

"See that bad boy outside?" Feliciano asked, pointing confidently to the beauty of a Ferrari outside."I doubt I will be late."

Ludwig eyeing the car nodded pleased but not overly impressed."We shall see about that in the morning."

Their eyes met, it felt as if both men were making a deal with the other. A deal that neither one could come out winning or losing. A risk that both were willing to make.

"Yes we shall."


End file.
